Tempestad
by Elise W
Summary: Cuándo Peeta es rescatado del Capitolio, no recuerda a Katniss, su amor se vuelve tempestuoso, pero entonces ella descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Katniss/Peeta - Durante Sinsajo./SPOILERS/ - EN REEDICION -
1. Pesadillas

**AMO Los juegos del hambre, y como buena amante de la saga, necesitaba escribir fics de ella. Asi que este sera un mini fic, situado en Sinsajo despues de que Peeta es rescatado del Capitolio. Y tengo que decir, que aunque los 3 libros los adoro, y el final aunque agridulce, me gusto. Las ultimas palabras son perfectas. Necesitaba más amor entre ellos, entonces aqui esta mi fic :D  
**

**Para este capitulo escuche y recomiendo : So here we are de Bloc Party. XD**

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo la trama de esta historia pertencen a mi loca imaginación XD.

* * *

**- TEMPESTAD - **

* * *

**1. Pesadillas.**

No sabes cuándo es la última vez. No puedes estar seguro de que al hablar con una persona, eso será lo último que le dirás. Para nosotros, aquel momento en la playa durante el Vasallaje, había sido el final de lo que compartiríamos juntos en mucho tiempo. Y aunque en parte lo tenía mentalizado, también pensé que podría decirle algo más. Algo importante. Algo aparte de ese último beso. Algo, qué ahora que no está a mi lado, lo tengo más claro que nunca.

Lo quiero. Su odio e indiferencia son insoportables dada esta razón, porque de verdad lo quiero. Y es precisamente eso, lo que nunca le dije. Lo que hoy es imposible. Y duele, pero aún sigo siendo demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo frente a los demás, y quizás incluso frente a Peeta.

En vez de eso…

— Haymitch — murmuro con la voz seca, mientras él sigue quizás ebrio o sobrio no me importa, mirándome sin decir nada — ¿Cómo sigue Peeta? —

Él me mira con gran sorpresa, pues no es común que yo le hable, sobre todo después de que intente arrancarle la cara con las uñas. Tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque en la sala no hay nadie más. Estamos esperando que Coin aparezca para hablarnos de los continuos planes de guerra y ataques contra el Capitolio, y parece que Haymitch y yo hemos llegado antes de tiempo.

— Sigue recuperándose — me dice con cierta molestia — Y no puedes verlo aún, es peligroso —

Después nos quedamos callados por varios minutos, hasta que la curiosidad vuelve a hacerlo insoportable para mí.

— Solo quiero saber si está bien — susurro, más para mí misma que para mí antiguo mentor.

Hamytch se hecha hacia atrás sobre su asiento, y se soba la frente con cansancio. Debe tener una resaca espantosa, como siempre, supongo, pero aun así me contesta.

— Hemos conversado un par de veces y casi puedo notar en él al viejo Peeta — me dice, incluso con amabilidad — Pero los doctores siguen queriéndote lejos de él Katniss, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte — Al final me gruñe, ser amable nunca ha sido lo suyo — Y basta ya de hablar, no soporto la cabeza, Coin está loca apenas ayer nos reunimos y hablamos de lo mismo —

Él empieza a quejarse acerca de eso, pero ahora solo puedo pensar en que "Habían tenido una conversación"_, _él y Peeta_, _una plática que de seguro no me involucraba a mí, Peeta no soportaba ni siquiera que pronunciaran mi nombre. Eso me dolía, me lastimaba de una manera que jamás pensé posible. Nunca imagine sentir nada romántico por él, todo fue tan televisivo la mayor parte del tiempo por eso me costaba creer que sus palabras, la forma en que me decía que me quería fuesen reales. Me tomo algo de tiempo darme cuenta que todo lo que hacía era por protegerme. Y necesite de todo esto para entender de que al igual, yo también lo quería, lo necesitaba. _¡Vaya momento oportuno se me ocurrió para descubrir que estaba enamorada de él! _Sin embargo ahora que lo sabía, y que Peeta ya no era el mismo, recorría los pasillos con mi corazón roto en una mano.

— Quisiera hablarle — susurro despacio, tanto que Hamytch no es capaz de entenderme.

— ¿Que dices? —

— Nada, nada importante —

Pero, ni el dolor, ni que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, harán que lo acepte. Mucho menos con Hamytch. Eso me lo reservaba para mi nada más, y quizás para Peeta. Solo quizás. Porque pensar que puede rechazarme, odiarme, me atemoriza de tal manera que toda la supuesta valentía que suelo tener, sale huyendo.

Y así avanzan los días. Caen en mi memoria como los copos de nieve sobre el agua, se deshacen y desaparecen rápidamente. Pero el dolor se mantiene. Ser el Sinsajo no es tarea fácil, y lo es menos desde que llego Peeta. Lo había extrañado tanto pero después_ de que intentara asfixiarme_, me había recluido en mi misma.

Era cierto que ya solo me quedaba luchar por acabar con el Capitolio y matar a Snow. Por supuesto que quería sacarle el aliento y la vida con mis manos, así como él me había quitado poco a poco lo que yo más quería. Pero sin él, sin Peeta a mi lado, la tempestad me aplasta. Saber que ya no me recuerda, que ya no me ama, porque ellos borraron de su mente mi imagen, la nublaron para que me odiara. No solo hacen que odie a Snow con más fuerza, sino que también me hace débil.

Es tonto y egoísta para con los demás, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, más que esperar, solo esperar, porque Peeta jamás va a volver.

Lo hago hasta que esa tarde Prim intenta hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Anoche Peeta dijo tu nombre — dice durante el desayuno.

El comedor esta abarrotado y apenas puedo escuchar de lo que habla con todos los murmullos y la vocecita inaudible que usa para susurrarlo en mi oído. Pero soy capaz de entender _Peeta _salir de sus labios, y escucharlo me pone en expectativa.

— ¿Cómo dices? —

— Peeta dijo tu nombre — alza la voz mi hermana, esta vez más grave que sobrepasa el murmullo de los demás.

Un par de cabezas se giran a mirarme y yo me sonrojo levemente. Pero pongo toda mi atención en Prim y sigo hablando.

— De seguro tuvo otro episodio donde me cree un chucho del capitolio, o donde me culpa de… —

— No Katniss — me interrumpe Prim — Estaba dormido y entre junto con otra enfermera a su habitación para checarlo antes de irnos a dormir también, y él dijo tu nombre —

—Tendría una pesadilla —

— No lo parecía, no lo dijo de esa forma, era más una súplica, él te necesita Katniss —

— Estas imaginándote cosas, si quisiera estar conmigo, lo hubiera dicho, pero sigue sin recordarme, y si lo hace ya no es como antes —

— Solo te digo lo que escuche —

Quisiera poder creer lo que dice Prim, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones con algo que tal vez jamás suceda. Porque tengo que hacerme a la idea de que es probable que lo haya perdido para siempre. Porque no puedo perder el tiempo lamentándome por algo que no pasara, tengo que ser el Sinsajo, tengo que matar a Snow, para vengar a mi pueblo, a Cinna, Portia, Rue , a todos lo que mato antes el Capitolio, debo hacerlo por ellos. Para proteger a Gale, a mi familia, y a Peeta. .. Prometí cuidarlo y no lo hice, esta es la única manera que me queda para mantenerlo a salvo.

— Desearía poder acercarme — susurro entonces, con toda la intención de que nadie me escuche. Pidiendo a alguien que ya no está a mi lado, me de la fuerza que necesito.

Prim continua comiendo, ignora mi último deseo. Y prefiero que las cosas sigan así, son ya suficientes todos los problemas que tenemos para ahora agobiarla con esto._. _

Nos retiramos a dormir poco después, sin más pláticas sobre Peeta. Llego a mi habitación, ese cuarto tan al estilo del distrito 13. Me recuesto con mi hermana, me abrazo a ella e imploro con todas mis fuerzas poder dormir sin pesadillas. Pero sé que tan pronto cierre los ojos, ellas me encontraran.

_Estoy de nuevo en el estadio, es una combinación de los Juegos del Hambre, con el ultimo Quater Quell, veo a Rue correr con ese vestido de volantes que uso en la entrevista del capitolio, ella sonríe y quiero seguirla, pero cuando toco la tela caigo de la **cornucopia **y los mutos me atacan, me persiguen. Ella se convierte en uno._

—_ ¡Rue no! _— _ grito. Corro, huyo lo más que puedo y ahora es esa niebla cerca de la playa, es Finnick reviviendo a Peeta, es él gritando mi nombre en el bosque y yo soy incapaz de ayudarlo. _

_El capitolio lo tortura, lo golpean, lo alejan de mí .._

— ¡Peeta no! —

— Katniss, ¿estás bien?, solo era una pesadilla, Katniss —

— Peeta, no lo pude ayudar, yo lo deje en el estadio, yo — La voz me tiembla y las lágrimas llegan de inmediato. Prim me abraza con fuerza como viene haciendo cada vez que duermo con ella, acaricia mi cabello y trata de arrullarme, cree que puede suavizar mis sueños, pero yo sé que nadie es capaz de hacerlo.

Esa noche sin poder cerrar los ojos de nuevo, me deslizo de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Prim. Vago por los pasillos, cuidándome de que nadie me vea, y llego al lugar donde tienen a Peeta. Está en una habitación diseñada para que los doctores puedan observarlo desde afuera, él no puedo verlos, pero sabe que es vigilado, tanto tiempo con cámaras siguiéndonos a todos lados, nos hizo _suspicaces, paranoicos. _

Me quedo contra el cristal que nos separa, y aunque la habitación esta oscura y él duerme, cierro los ojos y trato de sentirlo cerca, intento percibir esa paz, esa tranquilidad que siempre ha sido él. ¿Me pregunto si Prim tiene razón? ¿Peeta me recuerda aunque sea un poco? ¿Ha dejado de odiarme tanto?; Yo solo quiero que me perdone por dejarlo solo contra Snow, deseo que no sufra por haber perdido a su familia por una guerra de la que soy el estandarte.

Cuando me doy cuenta estoy en la puerta, abro despacio y entro a la habitación, camino hasta la cama y lo observo dormir. Tiene el ceño fruncido ligeramente, y la boca semi-abierta. Duerme al parecer profundamente. Así que peino su cabello con cuidado, casi sin tocarlo, delineo esas marcas en su frente, el perfil de su nariz y toco su labio superior y luego el inferior. Me quedo sosteniendo su mentón y entonces lo hago, eso de lo que quizás luego me arrepienta cuando intente matarme. Lo beso.

Apenas es un roce de labios, la presión de ambos con suavidad. Y ese calor en mi estómago vuelve de nuevo, ese fuego que se esparce hasta mi pecho, ese nudo en mi garganta.

Pronto siento que se remueve en la cama y su respiración empieza a acelerarse. Espero que sus manos presionen mi cuello como la última vez, pero esta vez sus manos acunan mi rostro.

— Katniss — dice con los ojos cerrados — Estas aquí —

Mi corazón se desboca, mis ojos se abren y veo esos orbes azules intentando sonreír para mí. Ese azul que se ve incluso en la oscuridad.

Me despego de él rápidamente, y empiezo a creer muy seriamente que estoy soñando, sin embargo esta ya no es una pesadilla.

Peeta está conmigo de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Que tal? O.O**

**Espero sus opiniones XD. **

**Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Real o no real

**Hola :) Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Perdon si hay errores, o horrores ortograficos por ahi, le pase el corrector pero aún asi se me escapan algunos :/ . Prometo checarla para quitarselos, pero ahora tengo sueño y mañana voy a la Uni, y aca donde estoy esta bajando la temperatura y ya me quiero dormir jijijij :P**

**Gracias por los reviews en primer cap a : **stephanie y Anya . Naivea. **Espero les guste el cap. Gracias por los lindos cometarios y sugerencias. :D**

**Disclamer :** Los personajes pertencen a Suzzane Collins, solo la trama de esta historia es de mi loca cabeza. XD

* * *

**2. Real o no real...**

Verlo después de todo ese tiempo, es tan intenso que me quedo sin voz. Peeta tampoco dice nada al instante, pero se levanta y me toma de los hombros.

Sus ojos son los mismos, pero están ligeramente oscurecidos, y sé que tan pronto me vea con claridad, me matara.

Peeta Mellark me matara.

— ¡Katniss! — murmura con gravedad, abre los ojos como platos y en el momento en que intento alejarme me estruja de los hombros y grita: — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —

Podría haber soñado que regresaba a mí, que me amaba de nuevo. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos se oscurecen y sus manos ya no son suaves y delicadas, ese ser aterrorizado y confundido en el que lo convirtieron vuelve a aparecer... El Capitolio me quito a Peeta, me lo quitaron para siempre. Prim está equivocada él me odiara hasta el final de ahora en adelante, y muy dentro de mí, sé que tiene razón. Mientras soy alabada y como el Sinsajo protagonizo esta guerra que nunca fue mi idea comenzar. Peeta ha perdido todo, a su familia, sus recuerdos, su personalidad. Cada día que pasa va perdiendo energías en esta habitación oscura y solitaria donde le recluyen, por mi culpa, para que no me haga daño. Pero ¿Y Peeta? , ¿Quién se preocupa por él?; Él se merece mucho más de lo que me están dando, con esta supuesta protección.

— La puerta estaba abierta, yo…yo — comienzo a balbucear y sentir que sus manos se encajan en la piel de mis brazos me hace derramar algunos sollozos — Yo no quería molestarte, por favor Peeta me haces daño —

Una sombra de vago arrepentimiento surca su rostro, entonces me suelta con brusquedad y casi siento que me voy a caer de la cama, pero me sostengo del borde de esta, y en cuanto me siento capaz de hacerlo, me pongo de pie.

Peeta ya no me ve, se tapa hasta la cara con la sabana, y se da la vuelta para no mirarme más, para fingir que está durmiendo y que yo no puedo ser más que una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

— La puerta jamás está abierta – me dice y justo cuando estoy intentando girar el pomo de la puerta, él se sienta en la cama para mirarme fijamente — Ya hubiera escapado de ser así — Se pone de pie y aunque su pierna sigue estando débil, logra alcanzar un bastón que le han proporcionado para desplazarse por la habitación, y en el momento su objetivo soy yo, vuelve a acercarse a mí.

Hago varios intentos para tratar de salir, pero él tiene razón la puerta no está abierta. Jamás lo ha estado. Por lo menos no para los que se encuentran dentro de la habitación.

— Peeta — digo despacio — No quiero, sé que… bueno, la última vez que nos vimos no fue precisamente bonito — Termino balbuceando por segunda vez.

— ¿Hablas de cuando quise matarte o cuando todos se pusieron en mi contra para protegerte? —

— ¡Que querías que hicieran! — grito. De pronto estoy a la defensiva y me atrevo a mirarlo. Es cuando me doy cuenta que está a menos de un par de centímetros de mí.

— A veces te veo — susurra — Estas cubierta de fuego igual que yo, y aunque debería de estar asustado no lo estoy, porque estoy tomando tu mano y tú me haces sentir valiente —

— ¿Recuerdas eso? - me emociono y acorto ese par de centímetros que nos separan. Pero lo arruino todo, porque ese solo movimiento mio hace que casi corra hasta el borde de la cama.

Esta de espaldas ahora y no deja de mirar el suelo, el colchón arrugado donde había estado descansando hacia poco.

— No sé, no sé qué es real — murmura — Pensé que solo había sido un sueño.. ¿Enserio paso? — me pregunta y de costado intenta mirarme de nuevo.

— Si — lo dudo al principio, pero quiero que sepa la verdad, quiero que vuelva a mi aunque sea tan solo en sueños — Si paso— afirmo con seguridad y estoy mirándolo de nuevo, caminando con temor hacia él, ya nada me importa.

Tengo una esperanza.

— Entonces ¿éramos novios o algo así? —

¿Lo éramos?; Frente al público lo éramos, hasta llegamos a ser esposos, a estar esperando un hijo. Pero todo fue siempre una farsa, un espectáculo para el capitolio, entonces ¿qué podía decirle?, ¿Qué éramos amigos?; La idea de solo tenerlo como un amigo, me aplasta. Porque lo amo, y recién me vengo dando cuenta. Hasta que lo perdí supe que Peeta significaba más para mí que un amigo. Era más que eso.

— Algo así — le digo apenada — No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada, no tienes que hacer o sentir algo que no quieras, si ya no me quieres, lo entiendo —

— ¡Es eso! — grita — Que no puedo recordar más que pedazos, partes inconclusas, a veces estas oscura y lejana, llena de sangre, me dejas solo a la deriva y te odio, pero… otras estas besándome, cuidando de mí, sonríes y todo se ilumina y te veo, te veo Katniss, y creo recordar que te amé, demasiado, pero no sé cuál de las dos eres tú, cual es real —

— Yo soy real, la que está aquí contigo, ahora, es la Katniss real — Me acerco y toco su hombro. Pero su espalda se tensa cuando le toco y decido soltarlo. Aún es muy pronto.

Cuando le doy la vuelta, en busca de su mirada, él cierra los ojos persistentemente.

— Pruébalo, prueba que no eres todo eso que me dijeron que eras, enséñame Katniss, ayúdame a recordar —

Quiero ayudarlo, deseo con todas mis fuerzas sacar a Peeta de la penumbra, quiero que brille de nuevo, que sonría igual que antes, que sea mi diente de león, ese pedazo de paz y amor en medio de la turbulencia que es mi vida.

— Peeta — trago espeso, porque estoy nerviosa, siento que mi estómago se revuelve, que se sale por la boca junto con mi corazón y todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Me cuesta trabajo respirar cuando su aliento esta tan cerca. Y es esa misma sensación, la que me embargo en la playa, la de aquel último beso, donde aún éramos los dos. Donde seguía siendo mío.

No sé qué hacer, no quiero asustarlo. Trato de ser paciente, y aunque muero de ganas en aventarme a sus brazos, acurrucarme a su lado en esa cama pequeña y dormir toda la noche a su lado, encontrar consuelo en sus brazos y en sus labios. Sé que debo ser delicada.

Estiro los brazos y rodeo su cuello para atraerlo a mí, contra mi cuerpo. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazo, suave, pero firme. Acaricio su espalda que parece irse destensando conforme voy acomodando mis manos en sus omóplatos. Es un abrazo más mío que suyo, que no sabe cómo responder pero tan pronto los segundos van avanzando y yo no lo suelto. Peeta acomoda sus manos en mi cintura y me aprieta contra sí. Casi del mismo modo como lo hubiera hecho el viejo Peeta.

— Esto es real Peeta, lo sientes, estoy aquí contigo y jamás voy a dejarte, nunca más. —

_Por favor regresa, regresa a mi_

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Pero cuando siento que Peeta bosteza en el hueco de mi cuello. Claramente cansado. Lo libero de mis brazos, y aunque se queda apegado a mi cuerpo unos breves segundos apenas perceptibles, yo lo distingo y me siento feliz. Ya no le repugno, ya no le asquea mi presencia.

— Deberías volver a la cama, necesitas descansar —

Me hace caso. Se mete en la cama y se envuelve con las sabanas. Me siento a su lado y lo veo por algunos segundos más. Y él eleva el pecho en una respiración que es cada vez más profunda. Siento que su mano se mueve y tan pronto siento que sus dedos alcanzan los míos esa sensación regresa. Es la misma, es ese cosquilleo en la piel.

— No te puedes ir — sonríe. Y no puedo evitar reírme también, porque en esa sonrisa el Peeta de antaño regresa a mí, aunque sea un instante.

— Lo sé, estoy encerrada aquí contigo, hasta que las enfermeras lleguen en la mañana a revisarte —

— Se sorprenderán —

— De seguro... quizás me regañen, tengo prohibido acercarme, pero no me importa —

Los minutos que siguen, el trata de no cerrar los ojos, de no quedarse dormido, mientras acariciamos nuestros dedos, los nudillos y la palma de mi mano, y luego la suya. Simultáneamente.

— Ya duérmete Peeta, yo estaré bien, hay un sillón allá —

No me había dado cuenta de la existencia del inmueble, hasta que empiezo a analizar más a fondo la habitación. Puedo dormir ahí, me las he visto peor. Camino hasta el sofá y me hago un ovillo, me acurruco contra el acolchonado y algo cómodo respaldo. Paso un segundo de ese modo, intentando cerrar los ojos, entonces lo escucho.

— No puedes dormir ahí, ¿Te sentirías muy incómoda si lo hiciéramos igual que siempre? — dice. Después se mueve un poco y descubre las sabanas para que entre en la cama con él. A su lado.

No lo pienso más que medio segundo. Quizás uno. Y vuelvo con Peeta, entro con cautela en el lecho. Y me recuesto a su lado. Aun indecisa en mis movimientos. Peeta pasa las sabanas por encima de mí, y me cubre con ellas para que no pase frió, hace lo mismo con él. Nos recostamos cerca, mirándonos a los ojos antes de dormir. No nos abrazamos, solo nos miramos y antes de que él cierre los ojos y se quedó dormido, sonríe. Y de nuevo esta ahí. Ese es el Peeta Mellark que conozco, que quiero y amo.

Y real o no, quizás un sueño o una pesadilla. No importa. Porque Peeta está conmigo. Y como en la cueva, me siento segura y duermo sin pesadillas por primera vez después de muchas noches insoportables anhelándolo.

* * *

**¿Reviews? O.O Es mi unico pago :B jaja. Se que son capitulos muy cortos, pero es un mini fic, como sea, estos dos capitulos ya los tenia escritos. Asi que espero que la inspiracion me inunde y en una de estas llegue con un super capitulo jeje :P**

**hasta pronto. x)**


	3. Lo necesito a él

**Hola :) Aqui estoy de nuevo con capitulo 3. Me tarde en subir por que casi nunca tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir, entre la universidad y las practicas profesionales, aparte de las tareas, trabajos y examenes apenas tengo tiempo para mi, y unicamente los fines de semana puedo escribir y subir capitulos, aveces en las noches escribo pero no me gusta desvelarme, por que luego no puedo conmigo misma al dia siguiente :S**

**Gracias por los reviews, en el capitulo pasado sobre todo a: **Anya . Naivea y Blueberry Vampires.

**Perdonen los errores ortograficos, trato de mejorar eso, si ven uno que otro perdon :/. Prometo checar los capitulos en una oportunidad que tenga. **

**Hace poco que me encontre un video en youtube, que aunque me hicieron reir una partes, no se por que :P. Me gusto ...y como dice uno de los comentarios, debo de admitir que si te toca , esta basado en Sinsajo, una cancion que compusieron unos fans, o no se que sean. y pues la verdad la letra esta muy bien hecha para expresar lo que sucede en el tercer libro.**

**En fin, este es el link **http : / www. youtube . com / watch ?v=5v3MC3YoKfs . **Claro sin espacios**.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo la trama de esta historia alterna, es mía.

* * *

**3. Lo necesito a él...**

Cierro los ojos y trato de seguir el compás de su respiración.

Las camas del trece no ejemplifican precisamente comodidad, pero por primera vez en todos esos meses, a pesar de lo estrecha que es la cama. Me siento segura, no tengo miedo, ni despierto gritando a mitad de la noche. Descansar con Peeta a mi lado es mejor que estar sola en mi habitación tratando de imaginar que todo está bien y que no tengo miedo. _Con Peeta no es necesario fingir; _porque cuando lo siento cerca, mis miedos se vuelven más tenues, más superables. Tengo la esperanza de salir adelante a pesar de mis problemas.

Varias veces estuve tentada a meterme entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos pegada a su cuerpo, protegida por la armadura que construyen sus brazos alrededor de mí. Pero él aún está enfermo, y no quiero arruinar el poco avance que hemos conseguido. Así que me levanto de la cama, calculo que debe ser la hora de despertar y que muy pronto las enfermeras estarán en la habitación para checar que todo esté en orden. Por lo que decido descansar en el sofá hasta que la puerta se abra, aunque prefiera sentir el calor del cuerpo de Peeta a mi lado.

— Katniss — murmura Peeta adormecido — ¿Por qué saliste de la cama? —

— Pronto habrá gente en la habitación y... —

— ¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? —

Sé que no me está reclamando nada, que ni siquiera está molesto. Él no es así. Pero puedo palpar el dolor en su voz, el leve rencor que puedo crear en su ser con cada uno de mis actos.

— No, no es eso.. es solo que, no quiero que hagan un escándalo por esto —

— Que yo sepa dormir no es un pecado, no entiendo porque habríamos de causar un escándalo —

— No entiendes, se supone que no debería estar aquí, y yo no quiero que estén hablando de nosotros, no quiero que te presionen para hacer algo que no quieres —

— ¿Que no quiero? ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero Katniss? —

No soy su dueña. Él tiene razón no puedo imponer lo que pienso que es mejor para él. Pero estoy segura de que alejarme ahora es la mejor opción. No podría soportar un episodio más de Peeta, otro rechazo de su parte. Ahora estamos muy bien, porque no hay presión, no hay gente a nuestro alrededor revoloteando y diciéndonos que hacer. Y aunque Peeta luce estable, es como una hoja temblorosa en la copa de un árbol, puede caer de nuevo con la más pequeña ráfaga de viento.

— No lo sé, pero de todas formas tengo que irme, y pronto estarán aquí los médicos —

Salirme por la tangente siempre ha sido una de mis técnicas de evasión más infalibles. Y en este momento, más que en otro, quiero cambiar de tema, no quiero seguir hablando de algo que me llevara por un rumbo que quiero evitar, porque sé que me llenara de lágrimas los ojos. _Él ya no te ama Katniss, ya no te recuerda como antes._

_— _Lo que piensen los demás me tiene sin cuidado, me tienen encerrado aquí, sin nada más que la pared como compañía , es obvio que no les intereso, al menos no lo suficiente para que me dejen respirar aire con libertad, así que no me importa lo que piensen —

— Peeta — susurro y esa presión en mi pecho que ocasiona la culpa me pega con fuerza — ¿Enserio quieres salir de aquí? —

_— _Claro que lo quiero, no soporto un minuto más en este sitio. Necesito ver gente, hablar con alguien que no sea yo mismo. Hay momentos en los que me siento tan solo —

Sus ojos brillan y sé que puede llorar si no tuviera tanto coraje, ni apretara los ojos para acallar su tristeza. Y eso me rompe de una forma que no puedo dejar de comprender. Quiero mandar a volar a los médicos, a todo mundo, y sacar a Peeta de esa prisión, quiero que pinte, que hornee. No me importa si es un peligro para mí, solo me interesa que este bien.

Estoy segura de que mis privilegios de Sinsajo pueden ayudarlo a salir de su cuarentena. Y sé que es lo correcto, lo que debo hacer, ya que principalmente se encuentra encerrado por mi culpa. Además sé que su recuperación ira mejor si sale y habla con sus amigos, aunque .. ¿_Qué hay de lo que aún ignora? _. Como que su familia está muerta,_ ¿De qué manera le digo eso?. ¿Cómo puede reaccionar?_. Es muy posible que eche todo a perder.

— Ahora no estás solo, estoy contigo — le digo despacio, tan despacio que es posible que no me haya escuchado, pero lo hace y se gira a verme con el ceño fruncido.

Casi al instante me siento como una completa tonta. Mi compañía es tan insípida, por lo general soy huraña, malhumorada, no me gusta hablar si no hay nada importante que decir , y obviamente no tengo grandes temas de conversación como los tiene Peeta. Antes me gustaba dejarlo hablar a él y escucharlo durante horas. Con él siempre era así de fácil, podía hacer comentarios cortos, o limitarme a mirarlo y sonreír. Y a Peeta no le importaba, sin embargo ahora él necesita más que eso.

— Sé que no vale de mucho, pero no tienes que estar solo —

Cuando estoy segura de que no puedo lucir más tonta. Él _Sonríe._ Peeta está sonriendo. Y mis ojos se iluminan, ese es el Peeta verdadero. El chico que esta frente a mi ahora mismo sonriendo. Es mi Peeta Mellark de siempre.

— Lo sé, pero no tienes tiempo para estar conmigo ¿o sí? —

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

— Hamytch me dijo que aceptaste ser su estandarte, que eres algo así como una líder de lo que sea que está pasando —

— No tuve otra opción, era eso o dejar a Snow ganar, pero no es lo que crees, no soy más que una cara para los discursos y tomas, las estrategias de batalla y todo lo demás esta fuera de mis manos, no soy su líder —

Me siento mal. Culpable. Porque por alguna razón siento que Peeta no está de acuerdo con que yo sea el Sinsajo. Está en contra de la guerra, y esto ya no es parte de una actuación para el Capitolio, no es porque le lavaron el cerebro, él en verdad no está de acuerdo con la guerra.

— No somos más que títeres ¿verdad?, del Capitolio, y ahora también del trece —

_Títeres. _Es una palabra que describe perfectamente mi vida desde que me convertí en tributo para los juegos del hambre. Fuimos títeres del Capitolio en los juegos, durante y después lo seguimos siendo, y aún lejos de ellos, todavía lo somos. Peeta tiene razón, únicamente somos títeres.

— Es como en los juegos, hago lo necesario para sobrevivir Peeta, para mantener a salvo a los que amo —

Me mira de una forma que no puedo descifrar, es como si quisiera verme a través de una espesa capa de humo. Por momentos parece reconocerme, pero luce tan abrumado que vuelve a endurecerse y deja de mirarme. Clava los ojos en el suelo, en cualquier otro sitio que no sea yo.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí? - me pregunta con la vista clavada al final de la cama. Es como si se lo preguntara a sí mismo; habla despacio y no me ve, pero sé que se refiere a mí, porque cuando no escucha nada de mi parte vuelve a decir. — ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Por eso estas aquí, Katniss? —

Necesito hablar, quiero decirle lo mucho que me importa, que me di cuenta que lo amo, y que no quiero que se aleje de mí, que necesito que regrese a mi lado. Pero es pronto, y tengo miedo. Y aunque he sido capaz de luchar contra bestias en el bosque, mutos, pesadillas y el Capitolio. Confesar que lo amo, me causa un temor mucho mayor, porque no está en juego mi integridad física, si no mi corazón, y esa herida profunda, la de los sentimientos, es incurable.

Pero Peeta me importa, y aparte de mí, no hay nadie más preocupándose por él, quizás Hamytch, sin embargo él no está aquí, y Peeta espera una respuesta ahora.

— Si — le digo, e igual que él desvió mis ojos, los clavo en la pared más cercana.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Yo, porque.. —

La puerta se abre y una mujer de mirada seria entra a la habitación, me ve sobre el sofá y luego a Peeta en la cama, tranquilo, muy tranquilo y hablando conmigo.

— ¡Señorita Everdeen! , ¿Cómo .. —

— Me quede encerrada toda la noche, la puerta no se abre desde adentro —

— Si lo sé, pero usted no debería estar aquí... —

Peeta se levanta de la cama. Se acomoda los botones de su camisa, y luce tan normal y tranquilo que no puedo evitar envidiarlo en el segundo en que camina hasta mi lado y habla por mí, como siempre.

— ¿Hay un problema con ello Gabrielle?, no sabía que me tenían prohibidas las visitas —

— Se debió dar un aviso primero a tu médico Peeta, aún estas en observación, y Katniss es la que menos debería estar aquí —

— ¿Por qué? , yo quiero que este aquí, además porque no debería estar conmigo, Katniss es mi novia ¿no es así?, ella puede estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, si eso quiere —

— Eso no es, ¿Como … —

Si la boca de Gabrielle hubiera estado más abierta, posiblemente se hubiera roto la quijada. Peeta había dicho que éramos novios, o _¿Lo había alucinado todo?_. Estoy tan sorprendida como Gabrielle, no, eso no es verdad. Estoy sumamente más sorprendida que Gabrielle, quiero gritar, enfadarme con Peeta y al mismo tiempo besarlo, besarlo tantas veces que no me siento yo misma. Me estoy convirtiendo en una cursi. Definitivamente estoy enamorada de ese hombre. Pero, _¿Por qué lo dijo?_. _¿Está mintiendo para zafarnos de esa mujer quisquillosa, o en verdad está volviendo a mi lado?, ¿Enserio quiere estar a mi lado de esa forma?._

— Puedes decirle a mi médico que Katniss vino a verme, porque quiero que lo siga haciendo. —

La mirada inquisidora de esa mujer no deja de analizarnos, no luce como una de esas personas que se lo traga todo, sin embargo Peeta parece hablar de verdad, y con ese poder de persuasión que siempre ha tenido. La convence.

— Esta bien, puedes hablar con él tú mismo, en una hora estará aquí para su sesión diaria —

— ¿Tengo que seguir con esas sesiones? Como puedes ver Katniss está aquí conmigo, y no me estoy volviendo loco, así que no .. —

— Ese tema no me concierne, si no quieres más sesiones, háblalo entonces con el Doctor Aurelius —

Despues, igual a como entró, Gabrielle se va sin decir adiós. Solo se da la vuelta, dejandonos ver su espalda hasta que sale de la habitación.

— Creo que se enfado — dice Peeta con los ojos abiertos y una cara de susto fingido que me hace sonreír. Enserio sonreír y no fingir que lo hago para hacer sentir bien a Prim o mi madre. Estoy sonriendo desde el fondo de mi corazón, y solo Peeta puede tener ese efecto en mí.

— Sera mejor que me vaya, me estarán buscando muy pronto —

No sé muy bien que decir ahora. Así que sonrió levemente alcanzando su mano para acariciarla. Él la entrelaza con la mía y me vuelve a mirar de esa forma que me hace creer que en realidad nada ha cambiado y él de verdad está bien.

— Adiós Peeta —

Me doy la vuelta y deshago el agarre de su mano y la mía juntas. No hay más que silencio, y el aire se vuelve pasado. Siento sus ojos clavados en mi espalda todo el tiempo y justo en el marco de la puerta él dice:

— ¡Katniss!.. ¿te veo después? —

— Claro — sonrió y lo veo por última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Ese día va a ser el más largo de todos.

* * *

Una vez escuche que cuando el corazón elige a quien amar, ya no hay vuelta atrás, estas atado a ese sentimiento para siempre. La primera ves que lo escuche, me pareció algo que solamente creen los que no tienen nada más importante que hacer en esta vida, que perder el tiempo filosofando. Que era algo que inventaba la gente para mantener la esperanza entre las masas, de que todos podemos ser felices, enamorarnos y crear una familia. Algo para mantenernos ocupados esperando, casi igual como los juegos eran una distracción para el Capitolio. Ahora comienzo a pensar muy seriamente en esas palabras.

Para mí era ya muy evidente que me había enamorado de Peeta, desde hacía mucho, quizás desde los juegos, solo que no lo tenía claro hasta ahora. Y si mi corazón lo había escogido, era definitivo que mis sentimientos románticos habían pasado a ser suyos totalmente, y sabía que era para siempre, porque no soy de esas personas que se enamoran muchas veces, ni siquiera creía que fuera de las que se enamoraran, pero lo hice, y Peeta era el único. Lo tenía claro, y aunque no estaba segura de que Peeta volviera a ser el de antes, quizás no enteramente, no podía dejarlo, no era capaz de dejarlo nunca. Sin embargo algo que también dicen; es que cuando las cosas están más claras que nunca, aparecen frente a ti nuevos problemas y dudas.

Gale era mi mejor amigo, estuvo en los momentos más difíciles a mi lado, en esos en los que no sabía de donde sacar para comer el día siguiente, y la pradera se portaba mal conmigo y no era capaz de conseguir ninguna presa. Entonces Gale me miraba sentada sobre un tronco, afilando mi cuchillo y aunque no lo demostrara, él lo sabía. Estaba asustada de que mi familia muriera de hambre, y no pudiera hacer nada.

— Tranquila Catnip, el clima no estuvo de nuestro lado hoy, va a llover y los animales lo saben con antelación, por eso no han salido de sus madrigueras, mañana todo ira mejor — decía Gale, sacaba una, a veces dos de las ardilla que había atrapado y me las daba. — Estoy seguro de que el panadero las aceptara a muy buen precio —

Nunca terminaría de agradecerle tanto su ayuda y complicidad en todos esos años, igual que él también me agradecía muchas cosas, como que compartiera el dinero de mis ventas con él, o que mi madre no les cobrara las medicinas para sus hermanos. Siempre tendríamos esos recuerdos uniéndonos. Sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, no estaba enamorada de él, y que Gale si sintiera algo por mí, ahora nos separaría, porque tenía que saber que quería a Peeta.

— Katniss — medio grita, cuando me ve saliendo por el pasillo que va a dar a la habitación de Peeta — ¿Dónde has estado?, te fui a buscar temprano, y ni siquiera Prim sabía dónde estabas, te estuvimos buscando toda la mañana —

— Aquí estoy, ¿qué pasa?, ¿surgió algo que requiere al Sinsajo? — Ruedo los ojos, este trabajo cada día me tiene más harta.

— No, estaba preocupado por ti —

— Estoy bien —

— ¿Fuiste a verlo, verdad? —

- Si, y no... —

— ¡Katniss! — me interrumpe Gale, con los ojos clavados en los míos, diciéndome algo que no quiero saber — Él no está bien, olvidaste que quiso matarte, no .. —

— No puedes juzgarlo sin saber lo que es ser torturado por el Capitolio, además él está mejor, hablamos e iré a verlo más seguido —

No me gusta hacerlo sentir fuera de lugar, echarle en cara que él no sabe lo que el Capitolio puede hacerte sufrir, que él no estuvo en los juegos como Peeta y yo, y que jamás sabrá lo que significa haber sobrevivido a ellos, con la carga eterna de la culpa y la tristeza pesando sobre ti. Pero lo hago , y sé que no puedo retractarme, porque todo lo que dije es verdad.

— ¿Volverás con él, aunque sea peligroso? — me reclama. Y ese fuego en sus ojos se enciende, el impulso que siempre lo ha regido

— Si, no puedo dejarlo solo, y no tengo que explicarte nada —

Mi propio fuego hace efecto, y le doy la vuelta tan molesta, como mi propio impulso es capaz de encenderme.

— ¡Espera, Katniss! — dice detrás de mí y logra alcanzarme de un brazo para darme la vuelta con tanta rapidez que casi siento que pude haberme roto la cadera.

Entonces lo hace, eso que no había hecho desde que volví de los juegos, y me tomo por sorpresa en la pradera. Me sostiene de los hombros y me besa.

Igual que aquella primera vez me sorprende y estrella sus labios con los míos tan fuerte que me siento mareada. Su beso no son como los de Peeta, este es fuerte, experto, me quema lleno de dolor, fuego y culpa. Y yo no quiero eso.

— No — lo separo de mí, empujo sus hombros hasta que soy capaz de verlo a los ojos — No hagas esto Gale —

Se aleja de mí, y mira el suelo, se talla la cabeza. Antes de que sea capaz de decirle algo más, me mira con esa misma fuerza y pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? , él ya no es el mismo, tal vez jamás lo sea , ¿por qué quieres seguir a su lado? —

No quiero contestar, y no es porque no sepa la respuesta, sino porque sé que la verdad lo lastimara. Y quiero a Gale, tal vez no de la forma en que amo a Peeta, pero lo quiero, y no deseo lastimarlo. Sin embargo él insiste de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? — vuelve a preguntar y coloca sus manos en mis hombros, esta vez con suavidad, su aliento pega en mis labios, y sé que está pensando en besarme de nuevo. Entonces no tengo otra opción. Tiene que saberlo.

— Porque lo necesito a él —

Dicen que el amor no es justo, pero cuando la luz de la mañana llega y un alma desafortunada como la mía la encuentra, necesita ese sol para hacer latir su corazón.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? :3  
**

**Hasta el proximo XD  
**


	4. Nervios y Debilidad

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo la trama de esta historia alterna, es mía.

* * *

**4. Nervios y debilidad.**

Me muerdo las uñas. Una a una las voy destrozando, el esmalte nacarado que Octavia ha untado, se va quedando entre mis dientes, hasta que los rastros de pintura en mi lengua son insoportables. Estoy segura de que querrá asesinarme, en cuanto vea todo su trabajo destrozado, pero en ese momento no encuentro otra manera para controlar mis nervios. Así que sigo mordiendo mis uñas, hasta que comienza a doler.

— Katniss, ¡Por fin!, te estuve buscando toda la mañana —

La voz de mi hermana llegando a mi lado, me despierta de mi letargo y del inminente ataque de nervios. Prim tiene la capacidad de despertarme y hacerme andar, hasta en las situaciones más cardíacas de mi vida. Después de todo, cada paso que he dado desde el día de la cosecha, ha sido por ella.

— Aquí estoy — murmuro, y libero mis dedos de su tortura.

La carne magullada sobresale a las uñas, y si no me detengo, me quedaría sin una sola capa en mis ya horribles manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Ser intuitiva es otra de las características de Prim. Pero en momentos como estos, lo odio. Porque quiero mantener mis sentimientos y miedos para mi sola.

— Perfecta — digo despacio.

Finjo con todas mis fuerzas, que no me estoy muriendo de nervios, y que el dolor de saber que le he roto el corazón a Gale, no me afecta en absoluto.

— ¿Segura? —

— Estoy igual que siempre Prim, llena de problemas, pero eso ya es normal, no te preocupes —

No es necesario que Prim sepa lo del beso, es más, es indispensable que no lo sepa. Últimamente, ha decidido hacer partido por Peeta, y dejar a Gale en otro plano, siempre como un buen amigo, pero jamás como mi novio, ese lugar es de Peeta, desde su muy persuasivo punto de vista.

Sé que no lo hace con mala intención, pero después de años de amistad con Gale, él no puede evitar sentirse traicionado.

— Si estás bien, y no es necesario que me preocupe, ¿Entonces por qué parece que te quieres comer los dedos y de paso la mano entera? —

— No me estoy comiendo nada — suelto mis dedos y escondo la mano en mi espalda.

— Yo sé lo que vi, ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?—

Todo el tiempo pasan cosas malas, sobre todo en esta situación. Quizás la pregunta más coherente para nosotros debería ser _¿Algo bueno ha pasado? ¡Al fin!_

— Muchas cosas malas están pasando Prim, iniciando por esta estúpida guerra, esos malditos juegos, el capitolio que solo se ha encargado de romper mi vida una y otra vez —

— ¿No crees que te comportas algo dramática?, es decir, sí, estamos en guerra, y hemos perdido muchas cosas, pero, seguimos juntas, mamá, tú y yo, y, no estás sola, tienes gente que te ama a tu lado, eso es algo de lo que muchos no pueden disfrutar ya, sobre todo en esta situación —

Las palabras de Prim, me recuerdan nuevamente a Peeta. Él es una de esas personas que lo perdieron todo en la destrucción del _doce_. Ya no tiene familia que este a su lado, sus amigos, si es que los tuvo realmente alguna vez, han muerto en su mayoría, y de los que sobrevivieron, no puedo recordar que alguno se haya preocupado por él. Es decir, ha estado en esa habitación básicamente preso, aproximadamente un mes. Y ha estado solo, tan solo, que de ser yo, habría perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo.

— Fui a ver a Peeta — suelto de repente, y entre miradas, mis pensamientos y sentimientos volando alrededor, Prim empieza a sonreír. Suspira y se muerde los labios emocionada.

_Sabe perfectamente lo que siento por él._

— ¿Hablaron?, ¿Que te dijo? —

— No mucho, pero al menos esta vez no quiso matarme, eso es un gran adelanto ¿No te parece? —

— Te ama, lo sé, solo necesita que estés a su lado para que recuerde, estoy segura de que lo lograra, solo que necesita ayuda —

Mi hermana jamás se había comportado tan soñadora y romántica, por lo menos no enfrente de mí. Y pensar que Peeta y yo, somos inseparables, que estando juntos podemos luchar contra todo, suena imposible, absurdo, por no decir tonto. Las peores cosas de la vida, las que se meten dentro de ti, rompiendo y destrozando, los traumas que nos quedaron después de los juegos, y cada una de las pesadillas que hemos vividos después, no se borran solo con amor, tal vez solo se vuelven traslucidas, y la compañía mutua nos sirva como analgésico para el dolor, pero las heridas siguen dentro, no se van así por que sí.

— No es tan fácil Prim, no soy super-poderosa, no soy capaz de ayudar a Peeta solo por mí misma —

— Quizás, pero puedes ayudarlo un poco, aunque sea —

— Tal vez, tal vez yo solo lo arruine todo. —

— Claro que no Katniss, no seas tan insegura, eres capaz de tantas cosas, pero no te quieres dar cuenta —

— Exageras —

Prim me ve con ojos de amor, me admira y me sigue poniendo en un pedestal, que no me merezco... Porque yo soy tan imperfecta, tan poca cosa. No soy el Sinsajo, no soy un estandarte, solo soy una chica de diecisiete años, débil, frágil y con miedo. Tengo mucho miedo.

Pero eso Prim no lo debe saber. Porque aunque yo siga siendo, más que nada. Ella confía en mí, para ser su soporte.

— Tratare de confiar en ti, solo eso puedo hacer, porque en mí no puedo, no he hecho nada que merezca que confíe en mí, mírame, soy un desastre, por mi culpa esta Peeta así, yo no debí dejarlo ir solo, no debí abandonarlo en la arena —

— Pero tu no lo dejaste, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?. No es tu culpa que no supieras lo que Haymitch y los demás tenían planeado, y que te sacaran de aquella forma de la arena, sin que pudieras hacer algo por Peeta —

A veces me sorprende la madurez de mi hermana, se supone que yo soy la mayor, que ella confía en mi como el pilar que puede sostenerla, pero en ocasiones como estas, siento que ella puede ser más madura que yo, que ella tiene más capacidad para sostenerme a mí.

— Tal vez — murmuro, totalmente en desacuerdo ante la inocencia que insiste Prim en otorgarme.

Claro que fue mi culpa. Cada día que pasa, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable; porque jamás debí dejar que se fuera solo con Johanna, no debí ..

— Mira Katniss, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, o lo que sea que está en tu cabeza, ya paso, ¿de acuerdo?, ya no estás en la arena, y lo que hiciste o no hiciste ya no importa. Sé que amas a Peeta, y ahora que él está de vuelta y están juntos, ustedes pueden iniciar de nuevo, aunque él no sea el mismo, poco a poco, pueden lograrlo —

— Sabes, estoy cansada, y debo ir con Haymitch, ¿nos vemos más tarde? —

— Como quieras, pero no tienes que seguir culpándote —

Dejo que Prim se vaya, y yo me quedo de pie sobre el pasillo. Respirando, metiendo y sacando aire de mis pulmones, hasta que las ideas no son tan pesadas en mi cabeza, y vuelvo a caminar.

No sé a dónde voy exactamente, pero antes de hacer nada, debo hablar con Haymitch sobre Peeta, me prometí a mí misma sacarlo de esa absurda reclusión, y aunque estoy casi segura de que los doctores se negaran, porque a su parecer Peeta sigue enfermo y es un peligro para mí, estoy segura de que Haymitch, al saber que he hablado con Peeta y que estamos bien, no se negara a que lo saquemos de ese lugar y este a nuestro lado de nuevo.

Llego a su habitación, esperando encontrármelo en la cama, con la resaca a niveles altamente desagradables, quizás hasta bebiendo como aperitivo en vez del desayuno. Pero, irónicamente lo encuentro sentado en la cama, con la botella entre las manos y mirando al vacío.

— Haymitch — digo despacio, y doy varios pasos dentro hasta que me encuentro enfrente de él.

— Katniss — repite él, imitándome demasiado sarcástico para mi gusto.

— Si estás lo suficientemente sobrio, necesito hablar contigo —

— Te escucho —

Se tira sobre la cama, y se talla los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de un sueño saludable. Al igual que todos nosotros, sigue debatiéndose entre cada noche, tratando de encontrar ese analgésico que lo salve de las pesadillas y el dolor. Lamentablemente para su cuerpo, él lo encontró en el alcohol. _Yo lo encontré en Peeta._

— Es sobre Peeta —

— Ya te dije que no puedes verlo todavía, es peligroso —

— Es tarde, lo he visto y hemos hablado —

— ¿Qué? — carraspea y se vuelve a sentar sobre el colchón, intenta enfocar la vista en mi, con la visión opaca de esa mañana.

— Que hemos estado juntos anoche, toda la noche a decir verdad, y todo ha estado bien, casi igual que antes, él ya está bien Hamytch, jamás me haría daño, ya no más —

— No puede ser Katniss, ¿sabes lo peligroso que ha sido que lo vayas a ver de esa forma?, sin decirle a nadie, pudo haberte lastimado, o peor, matarte, ¿crees que lo ayudarías a recuperarse?, si te matara, imagínate su dolor, lo horrible que se sentiría, al darse cuenta conscientemente de que te a hecho algo —

— ¿Qué te pasa Hamytch?, pensé que estarías de mi lado, ¿desde cuándo te has puesto de parte de ellos?, ¿desde cuando eres tan absurdamente concienzudo y responsable?, conociéndote como te conozco, pensé que soltarías algún comentario mordaz y que hasta me incitarías a seguir visitándolo, qué me ayudarías a sacarlo de su prisión —

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti Katniss? , no entiendes lo peligroso que es, hace unos días apenas fui a verlo, y todavía tiene episodios violentos acerca de ti, es cierto que está más lúcido y hasta podemos hablar, pero aún está confundido y hay veces en las que grita por ti, pensando que lo quieres matar, y otras en las que frunce el ceño y se mantiene en calma, pensando, tratando de recordar, cuándo pronuncian tu nombre, simplemente no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar —

— Pero, pero yo estuve con él toda la noche, dormimos juntos, abrazados como antes y nada paso, fue suave y casi tierno, él...—

La tristeza de saber que Peeta aún puede seguir odiándome, me consume y vuelve a encerrarme en la oscuridad de la depresión que viene asechándome desde que todo esto comenzó, y más que nada desde que perdí a Peeta.

— Entiendo que lo extrañes, sobre todo ahora que sabes cuanto lo necesitas, y que lo que sientes por él no es ninguna farsa —

— No sabes — respondo de inmediato a la defensiva — No sabes de que estás hablando —

_¿Cómo sabe Haymitch de mi sentimientos hacia Peeta? ¿Pude haber sido tan obvia?_

_— _No tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo Katniss, hace mucho me di cuenta que lo quieres, Peeta era más obvio con sus sentimientos y tú siempre eras más seca, pero lo demostrabas de otras formas, como cuándo llegamos aquí y te dije que Peeta había sido capturado, casi me dejas sin cara. La intensidad con la que deseabas y aun quieres protegerlo, todo el dolor que sentiste cuando él te desconoció e intento asfixiarte, me lo dejaron claro —

— Si lo sabes, ¿porque no me ayudas a sacarlo de ese lugar y que esté con nosotros?, ¿porque no me dejas estar a su lado? —

— Por eso mismo, porque me preocupo por Peeta y por ti, es que hago esto, él necesita más tiempo Katniss, para comprender todo, eso dijo el Doctor Aurelius —

— ¡El Doctor Aurelius! , ¡El Doctor Aurelius!, ¡Que sabe él! , no puede obligar a Peeta a estar encerrado —

— Deja ya de ser testaruda y hazme caso, Peeta y tu necesitan estar lo más lejos posible por el momento —

— No, no lo entiendo y no voy a hacerte caso, veré a Peeta tantas veces como sea posible, mientras él no me pida lo contrario, yo estaré a su lado —

No me cabe en la cabeza la forma de actuar de Hamytch, ¿Cómo puede prohibirme ver a Peeta? ¿Desde cuándo esta tan sobrio como para actuar razonablemente? ¿Desde cuándo ha decidió seguir la reglas? . Es obvio que cuando se trata de mí, todo se vuelve caótico.

* * *

Tras dejar la habitación de Hamytch sin haber solucionado la situación en absoluto, no me quedo de otra más que valerme de mis propios medios como Sinsajo, sin embargo en cuanto puse dos pies cerca de la habitación de Peeta, para hablar con los doctores, las enfermeras casi me obligaron a alejarme, esas eran las ordenes explicitas. Según una de ellas, Peeta había tenido un episodio reciente y no era buena idea que estuviera cerca.

— Un episodio, ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Hace poco que estuvimos juntos, y nada paso, jamás me hizo daño, no percibí ningún tipo de alteración en su carácter, era el Peeta de siempre —

— Pues al parecer, su visita le hizo daño Señorita Eveerdeen —

La misma enfermera de la mañana, la que nos vio a Peeta y a mí, juntos y hablando igual que antes, que incluso escucho de los labios de Peeta, que yo era su novia. Se acerca a mí, y me toma de un brazo con fuerza, hasta que me tiene en el marco de la puerta que da a la salida.

— No, ¿Porque me sacas?. No me puedo ir, le prometí que regresaría esta noche, tengo que ir con Peeta —

— No, no puede ir con él ahora, es peligroso —

Un golpe fuerte contra una de las paredes conjuntas, se oye por todo el sitio hasta martillar en mis oídos. Tanto Gabrielle como yo, nos estremecemos nerviosas por la interrupción, y los sonidos cada vez más fuertes que provienen de , !De la habitación de Peeta!

Esquivo a Gabrielle con mi hombro, aplico toda la fuerza necesaria para que se quite de mi camino. Podrá ser todo lo mayor que quieran, la enfermera más capaz, y hasta podría incluso tener que respetarla, pero cuando escucho esa voz, tan conocida, lo único que tengo en mente es ir a su lado y ayudarlo, hacer por fin, lo que se fue de mis manos en la arena.

_— No, no, ¡¿Dónde están?, ¿Ella los mato?, díganme la verdad, ella fue, no! , ¡Déjenme! —  
_

— ¡Peeta! ¡Ese es Peeta!, ¡Déjenme entrar! —

Trato de romper la barrera humana, que han creado las enfermeras para que yo no me acerque a la puerta que me separa de él. Y dos golpes más contra el vidrio irrompible que surca parte de la habitación, retumban fuera.

_— Necesita calmarse, inserte la dosis de una vez_ — alguien grita al otro lado de la puerta. Y estoy casi segura de que ese fue uno de los doctores.

Un grito desgarrador apaga los golpes y todo el alboroto se aplaca de una vez. Dejándonos en una aparente paz, que para mí es peor, porque no sé qué fue lo que le hicieron a Peeta. ¿De qué clase de dosis estaban hablando? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le están haciendo a Peeta allí dentro?

La barrera humana se debilita una fracción de segundo, que aprovecho de inmediato para empujar a las tres mujeres, ahora cuatro, y al fin entrar a la recamara.

Él está más inconsciente que despierto, sobrepuesto en la cama, y en sus ojos puedo ver el brillo de las lágrimas, en su frente y en cada facción de su rostro, el dolor que hace unos segundos apenas, le estaba matando.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — vocifero. — Él estaba bien esta mañana, le prometí que vendría, ¿Que le hicieron? —

Dirijo mi vista al doctor, todo lo confundida, nerviosa, molesta que puedo estar en ese momento, y vuelvo a preguntar.

— ¿Que le hizo a Peeta? —

—¿Que le hice? — espeta el Doctor Aurelius, claramente molesto por mi aseveración — Yo solo trato de ayudarlo Katniss, pero tampoco es mi obligación ocultarle la verdad —

— ¿De qué verdad habla? —

— Ya sabe lo de su familia, a una de las enfermeras se le salio decírselo cuando él le pregunto porque sus padres no habían venido a verlo —

Mi mundo se pone de cabeza y puedo sentir como todo empieza a darme vueltas.

_Lo he perdido, ahora si lo he perdido para siempre._

— Él me culpa, ¿Él me culpa de todo, verdad?—

— Si —

Ese simple monosílabo, la dos letras que forman la daga que cruza en ese momento mi corazón. Convierte mis antes insoportables nervios, a la mayor de mis debilidades, _su desprecio. _Paso a paso, hasta que ya no es tan solo debilidad._ Es_ el _temor _más grande, la _prueba_ más dolorosa a la que me tendré que enfrentar.

_Su odio irreversible._

* * *

**_Reviews? *.*_**

**_hasta el proximo_**

**_¡Besos! xD_**


	5. Pasando página

**Hola :/ alguien aun lee este fic? u.u Sé que me tarde el montón de meses en volver a actualizar, me doy cuenta porque en mi última actualización dije algo de trabajos y exámenes finales en la universidad, y de eso, hace bastante. **

**En fin, el día de hoy me puse a pensar en esta historia, y recibí unos nuevos reviews que me motivaron a seguirla, así que aquí esta. Mis demás explicaciones estan al terminar el capítulo. Por cierto, como saben este es un mini fic, entonces no le faltan demasiados para acabar :3 Espero les guste este C:**

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo la trama de esta historia alterna, es mía.

* * *

**5. Pasando página.**

**...**

Después de eso, dos semanas y media, más de quince días enteros sin ver a Peeta, es mi castigo. Aun no estoy muy segura de merecer algo así, pero en mi interior la culpa me sigue carcomiendo, tanto que ya ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mi tarea de ser el Sinsajo.

Prim viene a consolarme cada vez, pero de nada sirve.

Gale me mira de lejos y sonríe, habla conmigo y me repite que no tengo la culpa de nada, pero es Gale, y él jamás lo entenderá tampoco.

Hamytch dice que se encuentra mejor, que ya no grita por las noches, y que ha dejado de culparme, que ni siquiera lo volvió a hacer desde esa primera vez, pero es Hamytch, y tampoco estoy segura de creerle.

Ellos solo quieren que esté tranquila para salir adelante en esta guerra.

Una guerra, que para mí ha perdido el sentido. Cada vez más distritos son devastados, cada día un mayor número de personas mueren, es todo como un juego siempre, en el que solo los fuertes salen vencedores.

Suspiro, y recojo mi plato. Hoy el comedor esta tan lleno como de costumbre, pero los murmullos parecen lejanos.

— ¿Katniss? — alguien dice junto a mí.

Cuando volteo a mirar, es Finnick sonriendo de la mano de Annie. Lucen demasiado felices a pesar de la situación.

— Finnick — repito, y le doy la espalda para dirigirme _sola_ a una mesa.

No estoy de humor para tener una conversación larga, pero siendo él o cualquier otro, sé que la tendré de todas formas.

— Me han dicho que Peeta está mejor — murmura, recogiendo su bandeja tras de mí.

Y me sigue hasta el lugar que he escogido para comer _sola_. Parece que la frase u indirecta, _quiero estar sola, _ya no le interesa a nadie actualmente.

— También me lo han dicho — le contesto entre dientes.

_Un millón de veces_, evito agregar. Si lo hiciese, tal vez no habría sonado tan sarcástica, y él entendería que dada la forma en que me siento, no necesito escuchar que Peeta se encuentra mejor, de nuevo.

Pero…

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? — pregunta.

Y él y Annie toman asiento a mi lado para comer. Al parecer no lo entendería tan bien como supuse.

— ¿Cómo piensas que me siento? — trato de no hablar demasiado fuerte, antes de que pueda explotar y hacer una escenita frente a todos.

— Tranquila por él, supongo…. ¿feliz? —

— ¿Feliz? — sonrió teatralmente — Cuando él me odia, por supuesto que estoy muy feliz por ello —

— No es necesario el sarcasmo —

_¿Necesario? ¡No lo es! _

— Cuantas veces crees que me han dicho lo mismo, que está bien, eso ya lo sé, está mucho mejor sin mí, así que dejémoslo de esa manera —

Hecho toda la comida a un lado. Mi apetito ha desaparecido tan rápido como va apareciendo mi mal humor.

— Yo no creo que lo esté — dice Finnick, aun concentrado en su comida. Soy la única que pierde los estribos rápidamente.

— ¡Ah no!, ¿entonces se encuentra mejor de lo que pensé?, porque todos me dicen que esta maravillosamente, desde que me aleje de él todo este tiempo —

Mi idea de ayudar a Peeta, de estar a su lado para que se recuperara, no era real. De nada habría servido, cuando todo lo que necesitaba era que yo no estuviera.

— Solo porque no te recuerda como antes, no significa que no te necesite — dice Finnick por última vez, antes de que me levante y lo deje hablando solo.

Todo son mentiras. Peeta no me necesita, me odia, y me lo merezca o no, así son las cosas.

...

Algunos o muchos días después, estoy de nuevo sobre el pasillo sollozando.

Odio llorar, no me agrada sentirme débil de esa manera, pero en estos días parece casi inevitable que lo haga.

Tal vez, yo también estaré mejor sin él. Quizás, siempre ha sido mejor así, porque ¿para qué seguir fingiendo?, si precisamente estamos luchando contra el que nos obligó a hacerlo desde un principio, el Capitolio. Entonces, aquel espectáculo de amor ya no es necesario.

Camino a mi habitación en aquel sitio, con todo ese discurso circulando en mi mente, hasta que durante aquel trecho me topo a algunos soldados del trece, o lo que sean.

— Katniss Everdeen — dice uno de ellos — Peeta Mellark ha salido de recuperación y la espera en su habitación —

¿La que…?

— No pue… —

No termino de hablar, y ellos pasan a mi lado antes de que me rehusé a ir donde me han dicho.

Me detengo varios minutos en ese único punto del pasillo, sin saber que hacer o dirección tomar. ¿Han dicho que me espera?

Imposible, no lo hare…

No iré…

No quiero ir…

Enojada (sin alguna razón aparente), sigo la dirección anterior y camino hasta mi habitación. Cuando al llegar abro la puerta, todo está oscuro y silencioso. Acerco las manos al interruptor de la lámpara y…

— No sirve — su voz me sobresalta.

Es él…

— ¿Peeta? —

La pregunta es estúpida, cuando estoy segura de que se trata de él, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para decir.

— Dijiste que te vería después —

Él habla de la última conversación que tuvimos, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero cuando él estaba odiándome, ¿Cómo podía yo, cumplir una promesa semejante?

— Nos vemos ahora — le digo, adentrándome en el interior de la habitación.

Lo veo sentado en la cama, y con algo de miedo me detengo a su lado.

— Supongo que no dijiste cuando seria, si en un día o unas semanas, así que te perdono — sonríe.

¿Está sonriendo? Lo está haciendo de verdad, y darme cuenta de aquello, me llena inmensamente de algo, de algo que pensé había desaparecido para siempre. Una calidez desconocida y a la vez familiar.

Sonrió también.

— He recordado más cosas — dice.

Y la sonrisa se hace más grande. Es egoísta lo sé, pero en ese momento solo me interesa que me recuerde a mí, tal como soy, y como siempre me ha visto.

Con amor.

— ¿Qué cosas? —

Lo que sea que haya recordado, espero que no sea para odiarme.

— He recordado los besos — responde despacio.

Y aunque no está cerca, puedo sentir su aliento cálido a la distancia, puedo imaginarlo cerca de mí. La sensación me sobrecoge entonces, y suspiro en silencio, molesta por tener que hacerlo he imaginar que mis mejillas estarán muy rojas, pero es una fortuna que la luz no sirva para que lo note.

— Vaya — trato de decir con mi mejor voz — Que conveniente —

— Lo sé — empieza a reír despacio.

Por un momento empiezo a pensar que estoy soñando, porque Peeta vuelve a ser él, sonriendo y riendo conmigo a pesar de todo.

Y si es un sueño, tengo que aprovecharlo mientras dure.

Me deslizo sobre la cama, y quedo de rodillas a su lado. Me inclino y beso su mejilla, o lo que creo es su mejilla entre toda la oscuridad.

— Perdóname Peeta —

No sé porque lo dije, pero de alguna manera necesitaba decirlo.

Peeta se mueve, creo que me está mirando, y estoy segura de que es así, cuando veo sus ojos azules sobresaliendo encima de la penumbra.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte — me dice, y sus manos viajan a mis mejillas, tan cálidas como las recordaba.

Pronto nuestros labios se encuentran, y al igual que sus caricias, su manos y todo él. El sabor de su boca sobre la mía sigue siendo el mismo. Así como el pasar de las páginas, va desapareciendo hasta acabarse, la sensación de dolor va menguando conforme Peeta me besa.

Y de esa manera proseguimos, cuando al poco tiempo ya no es solo la forma en que nos besamos, despacio y confortable. Son sus caricias sobre mi cintura, y la ropa. Mis manos en su cabello, y sus hombros. La cama se vuelve demasiada cómoda de pronto, y al caer ambos sobre ella, se vuelve inmensamente perfecta.

Solo nos besamos y nos aferramos el uno al otro, porque es entonces cuando volvemos a ser únicamente él y yo, igual que antes, y después de tanto tiempo…

Él al fin lo recuerda.

* * *

**Algo corto, bueno muy corto... pero asi salio. Esta historia ya se merecia una actualizacion :B Me estare esforzando por hacerlo mas grande, en el siguiente. Quizas falten de 3 a 4 capitulos más, tal vez solo 3 , como les dije, sera un fic corto. No quiero ponerme a contar acerca de la guerra y todo eso, y como acaban las cosas, eso ya lo sabemos, aca solo me enfoco en lo que sienten Peeta y Katniss. En una historia algo alterna a los hechos :B **

**Y ya se que Katniss no da mucho para ser romatica, pero yo no puedo evitarlo :P**

**Eso es todo, hasta pronto. **

**B****esos ( Elise)**

**P.D . ¿Que les parecio el trailer oficial de la proxima pelicula? XD**


	6. Latidos al vacío

**Siempre me tardo en actualizar, asi que para no parecer disco rayado, solo les agradecere por su espera he infinita paciencia. Creo que me tarde menos que la vez pasada, y estamos iniciando el año, segundo dia del 2012, asi que un nuevo capitulo es un buen inicio xD**

**Ojala me sigan leyendo jeje :P El capitulo se me fue algo de las manos, pero me gusto XD No pensaba poner lo que puse, pero no creo que nos quejemos mucho e.e**

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo la trama de esta historia alterna es mía.

* * *

**6- Latidos al vacío.**

Por unos minutos, todo parece volver a ser como era antes.

Solo Peeta y yo.

La guerra sigue afuera, pero dentro de la habitación no hay nada más que besos y caricias que tranquilizan el corazón. Mi corazón. Y tal vez él no está curado del todo, pero prefiero pensar que a pesar del dolor o sentimientos extraños que aun pueda tener hacia mí, estará a mi lado para fortalecerme y amarme cuando sea hora de luchar.

No me gusta pensar en ello, en que uno de estos días tendré que ir por allí y matar un montón de personas, sean o no del capitolio, sean o no culpables de todo esto, matar y sangre, son dos cosas que me gustaría dejar atrás, muy atrás. Entonces lo miro a él a mi lado, sus ojos cerrados y la boca semi-abierta, (parece que ronca muy despacio), y quisiera que el futuro fuera así siempre, tranquilo y con él junto a mí. Pero el pasado jamás se ira, sería tonto pensar que la tranquilidad y la paz llegaran alguna vez a mi alma. Porque en una vida real como esta, con problemas, monstruos y pesadillas, los cuentos color de rosa no tienen cabida. Por lo tanto, es inevitable que piense en lo que le he hecho a Peeta. Su familia está muerta, y hasta hace unas semanas él todavía me culpaba de eso, y quizás, aunque hay superado esos sentimientos que el Capitolio instalo en su cabeza para que me odiara. El dolor no se ira nunca.

La idea hace que me remueva molesta entre sus brazos, porque el mismo sentimiento me atormenta a mí también, pero me muerdo los labios porque llorar nunca me ha gustado. Y entonces como si oyera mis pensamientos y la anticipación de mis lágrimas traicioneras, Peeta también se remueve nervioso sobre la cama, me aprieta con más fuerza contra sí.

_No…_ susurra ahogadamente.

— ¿Peeta? —

Sacudo su hombro despacio intentando que despierte, con suavidad. No quiero ser demasiado brusca pues él aún no está bien del todo, lo presiento, porque aunque no me hayan lavado el cerebro, yo tampoco lo estoy.

— ¿Peeta? — lo intento de nuevo.

No recibo más que ojos apretados, y al estar pegada a su pecho, solo puedo escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

— ¿Peeta? —

La tercera vez lo intento con más brusquedad y él responde, me hecha de su lado y se levanta agitado hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón. Cuando lo observo desde esa posición me doy cuenta de que estaba sudando, su espalda, nuca, están empapados.

Preocupada, tal vez algo más nerviosa que solo preocupada, (la tranquilidad anterior puede haber sido todo más que un sueño, y la realidad sigue siendo esta), me deslizo hasta quedar a su lado.

Acaricio su hombro.

Él se gira de inmediato y atrapa mis manos con rudeza, sus ojos me miran de manera dura por algunos segundos, pero intento contra todo impulso no perder la calma y suplico en silencio que esta llegue a él también.

No puedo comportarme como la Katniss impulsiva y cabezota en estos momentos.

— Soy yo Peeta, Katniss, solo yo, ¿lo recuerdas? — le digo despacio, y en un intento de calma lleno de ansiedad.

Peeta me mira con más detenimiento y…

— Katniss — su voz sale con suavidad, perdiendo la tensión pasada, y sus manos también hasta que se convierten en caricias sobre mis brazos y mejillas.

— Lo siento — dice, y me besa.

Solo uno pequeño en una de mis manos. Donde se queda recargado hasta que decido abrazarlo. Nunca fui mucho de este tipo de demostraciones cariñosas, menos con un chico, ni siquiera con Gale, solo un poco con Prim, pero con Peeta lo necesito, y me doy cuenta de que desde hace mucho lo hacía de verdad y no solo por las cámaras y el espectáculo. Desde hace mucho lo quiero, y cada momento que pasa me doy cuenta de ello y de cuanto lo necesito para sobrevivir. Mi chico del pan, es tal vez más importante que yo para que ganemos esta guerra.

Me escondo en el espacio debajo de su barbilla, respiro en su cuello y me quedo recargada en su hombro donde me atrevo a besarlo.

— ¿Una pesadilla? — le pregunto en un susurro, cuando termino con esa caricia tímida.

— Algo así —

Lo siguiente es él haciendo que caigamos de nuevo sobre la cama. Yo encima de su cuerpo. Sus manos se entierran en mi cabello y entonces me acerca para besarme, esta vez en los labios.

Se detiene contra ellos un poco antes y…

— Siempre eres tu Katniss — dice, o solloza, tal vez gime, pero eso último me avergüenza demasiado para aceptarlo. — Solo tú —

No deja de mirarme a los ojos hasta que el beso comienza, despacio y luego de pronto muy necesitado. Sus manos en mi cabello, ahora se mueven a mi espalda y de allí descienden a mi cintura, despacio, mucho que la solo sensación me hace sentir demasiado nerviosa, y ¿expectante?

El aire nos hace falta entonces y, agitados, nos despegamos unos minutos. Yo no sé qué decir, pero a Peeta nunca le hacen falta las palabras.

— Sean pesadillas o sueños, donde te pierdo, donde me abandonas por tu cuenta, donde intentas matarme, siempre eres tú, y yo te necesito tanto, demasiado que me quema, y ya no sé si es porque te quiero demasiado o porque me duele mucho que tu no lo hagas, que me dejes de lado, y todo se mezcla, y yo entonces pensaba que te odiaba, pero en momentos como estos, sé que te amo —

Me quedo sin palabras después de eso, todo lo que pudiera decir es demasiado estúpido para asemejarlo. Así que sintiéndome algo impulsiva y violenta, me abalanzo contra sus labios de nuevo.

Ya no sé si recuerda todo, o si solo algunos de sus pensamientos han vuelto, pero lo importante está allí de nuevo, me ama, y tal vez es egoísta que solo quiera eso de él, su amor, para hacerme fuerte y valiente, ingrato de mi parte que no responda sus palabras, pero en situaciones como estas tiendo a ser una cobarde y tonta al hablar. La única manera que encuentro de demostrarle que siento lo mismo sin parecer una estúpida, es besándolo.

Mis manos no saben dónde moverse, así que las mantengo en su rostro, de vez en cuando enredándose en su cabello, luego en su cuello cuando él hace que nos levantemos y quedemos sentados en la cama, yo todavía encima de él. La posición me pone tensa algunos micro segundos, hasta que las manos de Peeta indican a mis piernas que se enrollen en torno a su cintura.

Entonces los microsegundos de tensión se vuelven eternos. Es una tensión extraña, porque no puedo respirar y todo mi cuerpo está demasiado atolondrado y nervioso, con una mezcla de entusiasmo y adrenalina. Puede ser que Peeta sienta lo mismo, porque sonidos que jamás había escuchado por parte de él salen de su boca. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de que sus manos ahora están debajo de mi camiseta, y pienso en detenerlo, pero son demasiado cálidas, y lo dejo ser. Ellas siguen su camino, y ahora están muy cerca de mis pechos. Lo escucho gruñir, o eso parece al menos, cuando descubre que debajo de la camiseta no llevo nada más. No es que este muy dotada, así que los sostenes y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Los usaba a veces, cuando asistíamos a alguna fiesta del capitolio y eso porque Cinna hacia que los usara, pero desde mi punto de vista son más estorbosos que útiles. Ahora pienso que me gustaría haber usado uno porque en el instante que Peeta se atreve a tocarlos todavía debajo de la ropa, pierdo el control.

Mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo se echan hacia atrás, y gimo, vergonzosamente y sin poder evitarlo, lo hago. Los movimientos siguientes ya no son hechos con demasiado conciencia, ni de mi parte ni de la de él. Eso de, una vez que empiezas es muy difícil detenerte, cobra sentido. Una de sus manos acaricia mi vientre y sube por ese camino que lo lleva hacia mi busto, pero no termina el viaje, y vuelve a mi cintura donde despacio empieza a sacar mi camiseta hasta que esta desaparece por arriba de mi cabeza. Ahora me encuentro desnuda de arriba, con el pecho expuesto, y por primera vez me parecen más grandes de lo que pensaba porque él los mira mucho, y porque pienso en cubrirlos pero mis brazos no parecen suficientes. Peeta se da cuenta de ello, y deja de mirarlos, vuelve a mis ojos y se acerca a besarme otra vez. Acaricia mi espalda desnuda, y yo me pego todo lo que puedo a él, porque una parte de mi sigue sintiéndose apenada, aunque estemos haciendo "eso". Podría detenerlo o tal vez no podría, quisiera hacerlo o quizás no, pero cuando siento el colchón debajo de mí, y lo ayudo a quitarse la ropa, y él sigue haciendo lo mismo conmigo, sé que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

Lo quiero.

Sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos poco después, frotándose el uno al otro, es la sensación más cálida que jamás hubiera experimentado. Cada caricia es como una corriente eléctrica y justo cuando lo siento en una parte de mi cuerpo, ya está en otra también. Al principio comenzamos con pequeños toques, yo subí mis manos explorando su pecho, era suave y comenzaba a ponerse más y más cálido, al llegar a los músculos de su espalda, estos se hundían y movían, estaban húmedos igual que su cabello. La habitación estaba subiendo de temperatura más y más. Para entonces yo también presentía que estaría sudando, pero no era desagradable, nada de eso lo era.

Al cabo de bastante tiempo así, tocándonos tan solo, desnudos, los besos se vuelven torpes y están en todos lados menos en mi boca, están en mi cuello, en mis hombros, en medio de mis pechos, sobre ellos e incluso en mis costados. En ocasiones ya ni siquiera son besos, son lametones y dientes chocando contra la piel. Mis caderas se levantan al sentirlo, y lo abrazo con más fuerza diciendo su nombre lo más despacio que puedo y fallando rotundamente. Entonces él vuelve a besarme, ahogando todo eso dentro de nuestras bocas.

Ese último beso dura mucho más, y cuando al terminar nos miramos de nuevo, ambos detenemos nuestros movimientos, las caricias y todo, para nadamas vernos a los ojos. Debería decirle que lo amo, él ya lo ha hecho, pero no lo hago y solo acaricio su mejilla, y en ese momento él lo hace. Entra dentro de mí.

Ese primer encuentro duele, demasiado, siento que me desgarro, pero aprieto las sabanas entre mis manos y me muerdo los labios para no gritar. No quiero arruinar el momento. Cierro los ojos para encontrar calma en algún sitio, pero Peeta me detiene a penas dos segundos después.

— Abre los ojos, por favor — dice, y lo intento. Su mirada entonces, me da toda esa calma que estaba buscando.

El siguiente movimiento, dentro de mí, es menos doloroso, el tercero lo es menos, y mucho menos. Contribuye que Peeta lo haga despacio, aunque le cueste trabajo. Él se pega de nuevo a mi cuerpo, tratando de moverse todavía con suavidad, y esconde todo su rostro en mi cuello, gruñendo cosas que no entiendo. Para entonces ese dolor del principio se ha ido, y otra sensación muy diferente me inunda.

Mi pecho se siente muy caliente, igual que todo mi cuerpo, incluso mis ojos arden, así que los cierro buscando apagar esa llama de alguna manera. Mis caderas empiezan a moverse también, al principio con torpeza, sin saber muy bien lo que hago. Así hasta que casi con naturalidad se acopla, y el ritmo aumenta.

La llama se esparce y se acomoda en la parte baja de mi vientre. Formando un remolino de emociones y sensaciones indescriptibles. El ritmo vuelve a aumentar. Coloco una mano encima de su cadera, un poco arriba de su trasero y lo empujo, indicando más movimiento. No sé de donde he sacado tanta desesperación y atrevimiento, pero no me importa nada más, nada más que sentirlo con mucha mayor intensidad dentro de mi cuerpo.

Peeta me sigue de inmediato y aumenta el vaivén de sus caderas, comienza a entrar y salir con más rapidez, parece que pierde el control durante esos últimos minutos, y yo solo quiero gritar pero no encuentro la voz. Pienso que la tengo atorada en la garganta, porque hay algo que está a punto de explotar, está en mi pecho, en mi vientre, en esa parte donde el empuja, en los dedos de mis pies enroscados entre sí. Necesito que salga, lo necesito mucho.

Así que…. — Más — le pido. Y él me da más.

Siento que voy a convulsionar en algún momento, y de pronto, mi voz llega y pasa. Grito su nombre y ese ardor explota en todo mi cuerpo, no puedo más que decirlo y quejarme. Él en cambio sigue moviéndose, hasta que unos pocos minutos después, también cae rendido y gruñendo.

Nos quedamos de esa forma, unidos hasta que él sale y se recuesta a mi lado. Me siento abandonada y vacía de inmediato, pero con prontitud sus brazos me encuentran de nuevo.

— Creo que esta es una mejor manera para hacer que durmamos con tranquilidad — me dice, acomodándome contra su pecho.

Y lo es. Esa noche duermo con más paz que nunca.

….

En la madrugada, según me doy cuenta cuando veo el reloj que permanece firme sobre la pared. Alguien está tocando la puerta, o azotándola, porque es demasiado ruidoso.

Peeta se despierta al mismo tiempo que yo, sin embargo yo me visto más rápido, solo la ropa interior y la camiseta, pero llego a la puerta antes que él.

La abro solo una porción para que no vean que estoy semidesnuda.

— ¿Qué pasa? — digo entre gruñona y adormilada.

— Necesitamos hablar contigo — la voz de Coin hace que la reconozca.

Sus ojos bajan por mi cuerpo, y aunque no puede verme del todo, Peeta apareciendo detrás de mí, y acariciando mi cintura, lo confirma todo.

— Vaya, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad — dice con una sonrisa. Más burlona y venenosa que real.

No confió en ella, por más de nuestra parte que este.

— En unos días pondremos en marcha el ataque contra el capitolio, ya está todo listo, y tenemos que hablar de eso contigo, vístete y te veo en unos minutos con los demás —

Asiento y con todas mis fuerzas procuro no ponerme demasiado roja, porque no voy a darle el gusto de apenarme a nadie, menos a Coin.

— Te vemos allá entonces — le respondo.

— Solo es contigo Katniss, Peeta puede seguir durmiendo si eso quiere —

No puedo ver el rostro de Peeta, pero estoy segura de que ese comentario no le gusto.

— Claro, yo solo me quedare aquí sin hacer nada como el inútil que soy —

Su voz suena enfadada, y sus manos hasta ahora sobre mi cintura, se tensan.

— No piensas que voy a llevarte a luchar, en la forma en que estas, ¿verdad?, puedes estar un poco mejor, curado quizás, pero sigues inestable para luchar —

No respondo nada, porque de cierta forma tiene razón, Peeta tampoco dice nada, pero escucho que gruñe detrás de mí, y Coin desaparece dejándonos solos antes que Peeta puede responderle algo. Cierro la puerta entonces, rápido, para que todo vuelve a como era antes, tranquilidad, paz y amor, pero cuando me doy la vuelta para mirarlo, en efecto está molesto, sé que si le digo lo que pienso, se molestara aún más, así que me paro de puntillas y lo beso despacio, intentando apaciguar ese enfado, luego camino hacia la cama en busca de la ropa que me falta.

— Iré contigo de todas formas, no van a planear algo donde arriesgaras tu vida, y yo no estaré presente —

— Esta bien — le digo, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no en que vaya a luchar — Pero, tal vez Coin tenga razón en lo de luchar —

— ¿Qué? —

Me mantengo de espaldas a él, no quiero mirarlo mientras le digo todo eso.

— No estás bien Peeta, no quiero ponerte en peligro y... —

— Que te sea un estorbo —

Esta vez su voz sale aún más enfadada que antes.

— ¡No!, yo solo… no quiero perderte de nuevo —

Esa es la verdad, pero Peeta no lo cree, estoy terminando de colocarme los pantalones cuando él me toma de un brazo y me da la vuelta.

— Eso es lo que no entiendes — me dice, entre enojado y herido — Yo tampoco quiero perderte, eres todo lo que tengo Katniss, y te amo, aunque tú no lo hagas de la misma manera, te amo, aunque ni siquiera este bien de la cabeza todavía, en este momento, ahora, sé que te amo, y no voy a perderte —

— Yo también te quiero Peeta, ¿crees que lo que pasó esta noche, lo hice por nada? —

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedo dejar que hagas esto sola? —

No fue hasta que Coin dijo aquello, que me di cuenta de que Peeta no debía luchar, no si quería que siguiera a mi lado. Y se lo debía, le debía a Peeta mantenerlo con vida.

— Porque no estás bien, y no quiero que te pase nada, porque te quiero y sé que estarás mejor si no vas, quiero mantenerte a salvo Peeta ¿entiendes eso? —

Peeta mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, claramente desesperado.

— No sé porque volteas los papales Katniss — gruñe, ahora no solo molesto, si no también desesperado por hacerme comprender — Yo soy el que debería protegerte a ti, no tu a mí, no soy un cobarde y débil, se lo que está pasando, se luchar, y no voy a dejar que hagas esto sola —

— No Peeta, no debes… —

— ¡Bien! — me interrumpe, y aunque ya estaba casi lista, él se viste todavía más rápido y abre la puerta con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde vas? —

De pronto me siento tan desesperada como él.

— No sé, con alguien que no me considere un estorbo como tú lo haces conmigo —

No me da tiempo de pedirle que se quede, de hacer o decir algo que haga que me perdone, sale por la puerta y esta se azota detrás de él.

Sigo pensando que no debe luchar, pero lo único que puedo escuchar en esos momentos son los latidos al vacío de mi corazón, y las lágrimas que por fin me han traicionado y hacen acto de presencia esa misma noche.

* * *

**Como dije, el capitulo hiso lo que quiso conmigo, al final se me salio lo cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo :B Culpen la musica que escucho u.u o denle las gracias, porque me hiso escribir un nuevo capitulo e.e **

**So he we are de Bloc Party ( si no conocen este grupo, se los recomiendo xD) No se porque esa cancion me recuerda a Katniss y Peeta :P**

**Y bueno ... ahora si solo quedan dos capitulos mas para el final xD ****Espero que este les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Ahh antes de que lo olvide, he decidido buscarme una Beta, (una amiga lo iba a ser, pero igual que yo esta muy ocupada con trabajo y eso) si alguien sabe de una, o se quieren ofrecer como tal, diganme n.n .. y nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**No olviden el review, please ;)**

**Besos (Elise)**


	7. Quizás mañana estemos sanos y salvos

**Hola :B** bueno, las explicaciones las doy en la nota del final, las explicaciones y todo eso. Se que dije que faltaban dos capitulos, pero al ponerme a escribir, este resulto ser el ultimo. Desde el principio habia decido que la historia terminara asi. Y ... al final les digo lo demás.

Ahora lean :)**  
**

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo la trama de esta historia alterna es mía.

* * *

**7. Quizás mañana… estemos sanos y salvos. (FINAL)**

**M**i cuerpo está cansado. Luchar contra el Capitolio, contra Snow y aguantar a Coin pone exhausto a cualquiera. Pero pelear con Peeta, hace un efecto aún más devastador. Lo necesitaba a él, todavía lo necesito y estar pensando a cada minuto que lo perderé o que ya lo hice. Duele. Porque extraño a Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan que nunca tenía palabras hirientes para mí, Peeta, ese que a pesar de todo, siempre me amo.

Me quedo dormida de esta forma, sobre las sabanas que compartimos unas horas antes, — su aroma me lo trae a la mente—, y me pierdo en los sueños tristes conforme su olor se va yendo, recordando que tal vez, él lo haya hecho para siempre, y ese chico con el que me entregue hacia poco, solo era una pantalla de un bello recuerdo que ya no existe.

Peeta murió después de aquel último beso en la playa, el Capitolio lo mato. Y hoy solo queda lo que los doctores pudieron reconstruir. Jamás volverá a ser el mismo, y quizás nunca vuelva a amarme como antes. Esa noche solo fue…. algo que tuvo que pasar, algo que él necesitaba probar. Sigue confundido acerca de mí y lo que éramos, o sentíamos, y esta forma fue la que necesito para cerciorarse. Está claro, pero saberlo, hace de este dolor una tortura insoportable.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando lo veo de pie en la entrada de mi habitación. El corazón se me acelera, porque yo ya no estoy confundida. Estoy segura de lo que siento.

— Peeta — susurro, más triste que sorprendida.

Él intenta sonreír, pero la tensión lo hace imposible, así que se decide por hablar.

— Lo de anoche — murmura — Siento haber sido tan rudo, no debía dejarte de esa manera, no después de que nosotros…. de que — titubea — Estuviéramos juntos—

Escucharlo, lanza una punzada directo a mi estómago, y de ahí a mi pecho. Puedo recordar muy claramente sus caricias, sus besos, nuestros cuerpos unidos y la sensación tan intensa que aquel momento me causo, todo. Que no me sorprende, que pueda estar más roja que el esmalte de uñas navideño de Effie. Pero le doy la cara, aun y sintiendo todo el rostro caliente y enrojecido, lo miro a los ojos, porque no voy a seguir comportándome como una cobarde respecto a mis sentimientos.

— Para mí fue importante — le confieso, y con tan solo esas cuatro palabras, estoy diciendo más de lo que le he dicho a Peeta desde que nos conocemos. — Te amo Peeta, me di cuenta tarde, pero me enamore de ti —

Tras mi confesión, él abre los ojos bastante. Se queda en silencio por segundos que parecen una eternidad, tiempo que a mí me duele mucho. Creo que no se esperaba que le dijera que lo amaba. Es muy probable que solo viniera a disculparse. Me da vergüenza mientras lo voy asimilando, que los sucesos anteriores pasaron muy rápido, que me deje y nos dejamos llevar. Que Peeta solo tuvo una Deja Vu amoroso sobre mí, que piensa que me quiere, que siente que me ama, pero a veces, solo a veces… los recuerdos distorsionados le juegan a una mala pasada. Y él sigue enfermo, y puede que hoy no me ame como ayer.

Coin tiene razón, es inestable.

Quiero callarme en ese instante, y entrar corriendo a la habitación o huir a cualquier otra parte donde no este Peeta, pero mi boca, traicionera y por primera vez en la vida, demasiado habladora, continua delatándome.

— Tal vez ya te arrepentiste, y lo que dijiste anoche sobre quererme ya no tiene sentido, ahora crees que solo es parte del segundo lavado del cerebro que te hicieron los doctores para que dejaras de odiarme, pero… me enamore de ti, desde antes de eso, y esa es la verdad —

Peeta suspira, y no sé si tomarlo como una buena o mala señal. Pero cuando no dice nada, decido tomarla como simple y mera confusión, ya que la otra opción, me duele en exceso.

Ya no me quiere, jamás volverá a quererme como antes, y yo fui una tonta al no darme cuenta entonces, al no apreciarlo cuando estaba conmigo.

Al igual que Peeta, también suspiro, pero en mi caso, estoy segura de que es de tristeza.

— Solo dime algo — le suplico por última vez, y él sonríe.

Camina despacio hasta mí y con ambas manos acuna mi rostro y me besa despacio. Al instante que nos tocamos, su sabor me llena de paz, y su calidez apacigua el antiguo dolor.

Tras un par de segundos así, en el que un pequeño beso parece durar más de lo que en realidad duro, nos separamos, y yo sonrió contra sus labios.

— ¿Y eso significa….?

Peeta acaricia mis mejillas.

— He recordado muchas cosas Katniss Eveerdeen — susurra — Aún me siento confuso, pero no respecto a lo que siento por ti, si no a lo que tú sentías por mí —

Comienzo a reír como una tonta. Peeta se hace para atrás un poco cuando lo hago, frunce el ceño, tal vez extrañado de mis cambios de ánimo recurrentes, pero después de unos segundos también me sigue.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —

— Es que casi no dormí, pensando que… te había perdido para siempre, y tal vez suene tonto pero hay momentos en que no puedo dejar de pensarlo así, y no quiero perderte Peeta —

Para mi él es indispensable.

La noche pasada, Coin dijo que Peeta era peligroso para la batalla, que no nos quería juntos en esa lucha porque a mí me preocuparía más el mantenerlo a salvo, que lo que de verdad debería preocuparme, y eso tal vez sea cierto, pero tampoco soy una egoísta, y si he decido luchar es porque quiero proteger a Prim, a mi familia, a mis amigos, quiero que la vida sea buena, quiero matar a Snow y vengar a Cinna y los que antes murieron por este motivo. Rue, y todos los tributos que no tuvieron una oportunidad. Quiero que estos juegos terminen para todos, pero si Peeta no está mi lado, la tempestad se hace fuerte y no puedo ver con claridad.

Lo necesito, y él es importante. No es un estorbo, como Coin quiere hacerme y hacernos creer.

Peeta suelta una risita de comprensión.

— Me sentía igual — dice — Pero ahora ya no, porque… haz decido quedarte a mi lado, me has dicho que me amas, y eso es suficiente para mí, sé que no soy el Peeta que conocías, que lo extrañas a él y sus recuerdos, pero estoy intentado volver de nuevo, y tú eres lo que necesito —

Mi corazón se vuelve cálido después de sus palabras, y el miedo se va disipando de a poco. Tal vez no lo haga completamente, porque siempre estarán las pesadillas, y todavía estamos en guerra, pero una flor también puede crecer entre las ruinas, y quizás esta sea un diente león, lleno de esperanza.

— Te necesito — repite Peeta — Y sé que te amo, ya no me hace falta ver más videos de nosotros, porque en este momento, lo siento — me dice.

Acaricia mis labios contra los suyos, y yo jadeo. Los sentimientos son intensos y me dejan sin palabras, no sé qué decir, así que corto la distancia y lo beso. Peeta también jadea dentro de mi boca. Y es excitante y a la vez dulce. Entramos a la habitación mientras lo hacemos, besarnos, y la cama vuelve a recibirnos con suavidad. Los besos vuelven a presentarse de la misma manera, y las caricias y el calor crecen despacio y rápido a la vez.

Ya no es de noche, ya no huimos de las pesadillas durmiendo juntos, esta vez lo hacemos por amor. Conscientes de ello, y sin miedos.

…..

Un par de horas después, cuando ya estamos dormidos, la puerta vuelve a sonar igual que la noche pasada, pero no voy a dejar que de nuevo, arruinen el momento.

Me pongo la ropa enojada, solo la ropa interior y la camisa, que resulta ser la de Peeta, pero no me doy cuenta hasta que abro la puerta.

Cuando lo hago, Finnick me recibe con una sonrisa ladina y socarrona.

— ¿Entonces has vuelto a ser la chica en llamas? — pregunta.

Yo me sonrojo de inmediato, perdiendo toda mi anterior valentía, y gruño.

El oportuno Odair, le dicen. Él se pone de puntillas para ver encima de mi cabeza, y recuerdo que Peeta sigue dormido sobre la cama, entonces empujo la puerta con disimulo para que no pueda verlo, aunque quizás ya sea muy tarde. Así que me hago la desentendida.

— No sé de qué hablas… —lanzo mi cabello hacia atrás con fingida despreocupación, pero el que lo lleve suelto y que no tenga más que una camiseta puesta, y que sea precisamente la de Peeta, es bastante obvio, sin embargo decido seguir fingiendo que no sé de qué habla —Estaba dormida ¿Qué quieres? — le reclamo, con la voz tranquila e imperturbable.

Mi cara, sin embargo, no sigue el mismo consejo. Lo sé, porque Finnick comienza a reír como tonto. En una muy obvia burla hacia mi sonrojada persona.

— Claro — me dice entre risitas — Y ese que esta haya atrás no es Peeta ¿verdad?, desnudo, sobre tu cama, y bastantes satis… —

— ¡Basta!, no es gracioso— Lo hago callar antes de que me avergüence más, a este paso mi cara debe ser un tomate, o lava ardiendo. — Peeta y yo, bueno, ¡Que te importa! —Decido enfadarme, somos libres de hacer lo que queramos — Y ya dime ¿Qué quieres? — me pongo todo lo sería que puedo, pero la vergüenza lo hace difícil.

— Estas bastante roja — dice Finnick, sin dejar las risitas burlescas y sobre todo molestas.

Gruño y cierro los ojos, me imagino golpeándolo pero… Peeta llega antes de que lo decida de verdad. ¡Y con solo la ropa interior!

Mi cara esta vez debe ser guinda, muy probablemente purpura. De colores, así debía estar.

— Finnick — Peeta pronuncia cada silaba despacio, y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, recarga sus labios en mi cuello, y yo me estremezco — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta, con una voz tan socarrona como la de Finnick.

Parece que la única avergonzada aquí soy yo.

Finnick asiente satisfecho, y puede que hasta feliz.

— No quería molestarlos —dice, ha dejado de reírse, pero su tono sigue siendo divertido — Me da gusto ver que están bien y todo eso, de verdad me pone feliz, pero Coin quiere vernos —

— ¿De nuevo? —

Esa mujer quizás tenga poderes, y como si lo supiera de antemano siempre decide interrumpir y molestarnos, cuando Peeta y yo comenzamos a sentir cierta alegría, llega con sus ideas de una batalla en las que nos quiere separados.

— Solo a Katniss ¿verdad? — Peeta suena molesto, pero en ningún momento me suelta, en lugar de eso, me abraza con más fuerza.

— Si — Finnick tampoco luce contento.

Suspiro con cansancio.

Me preocupa que lo de anoche vuelva a pasar, porque nos acabamos de reconciliar, y porque ya no puedo soportar que Peeta se aleje de mí.

— Peeta — comienzo preocupada — No quiero que discutamos de nuevo por culpa de lo mismo —

— Entonces déjame ir contigo… es más, voy a ir aunque no quieras —

A diferencia de anoche, ahora lo comprendo. No es justo dejarlo de lado, él también tiene cosas porque luchar, él también tiene cosas que vengar, y él también me necesita. ¿Y quién soy yo para prohibirle cosas?

— Bien — le digo. — Estamos juntos en esto —

— Eso es bueno — interrumpe Finnick, casi había olvidado que estaba allí — Porque el ataque se ha adelantado para esta tarde—

Me tenso por completo. El día decisivo ha llegado.

Mañana estaremos en medio de la guerra, es posible que muramos, o tal vez vivamos — algo que de verdad deseo para mis seres queridos y amigos, para todos lo que son inocentes y se lo merecen — pero lo haremos uno al lado del otro, y quizás mañana estemos sanos y salvos.

Intento creerlo así, y se vuelve palpable porque cuando Peeta toma mi mano antes de salir a la batalla, la **tempestad** desaparece.

* * *

**FIN :D**

Ahora querran matarme o abrazarme, o estan felices, o confundidos o llorando, yo que se... pero desde el principio del fic, habia decidido dejar el fic en este momento, osea antes de que esa ultima batalla se desatara, y donde paso todo eso que ustedes ya saben u.u.

**Finnick! D:** **Prim T.T**

No estoy segura sobre escribir un **epilogo**, pero quizas más adelante si las cosas se dan, lo haga.**  
**

En fin... si quieren seguir leyendo de** Peeta/Katniss**, y que sea escrito por mi. Dense una vuelta por **Just Pretending** (mi nuevo fic de ellos), busquenlo con ese nombre en mi perfil ;)

**No olviden el review ;)  
**

**- Elise-  
**


End file.
